I Will Make U Life 'Again'
by WindTree
Summary: I'm Promise I will Make U Life 'Again'...HanBaek!


I'm Promise I will Make U Life 'Again'

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : HanBaek

Rate :T

Genre : Angst, Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

Note:

_Italic_ : Flashback

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

I'm Promise I will Make U Life 'Again'

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Baekhyun terus berkutat dengan berbagai jenis perangkat-perangkat keras yang ada di depannya, Baekhyun melepas kacamata yang mebingkai matanya di pijatnya dengan lembut batang hidungnya.

"I'm promise I will make you 'life' again" di usapnya dengan lembut sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua orang namja yang saling merangkul.

"_Hyunnie~ kajja kita berfoto" seru Luhan sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kamera yang ada di tangan kirinya, Baekhyun memutar kepalanya menatap Luhan "ne~!" di letakannya pencil diatas sketsa yang belum selesai._

_Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat Luhan berada, Luhan langsung merangkul Baekhyun begitu dia tiba di sampingnya, "cheese~" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan._

"di mana data itu…" Baekhyun mengacak-acak tumpukan dokumen yang ada di di atas sebuah meja, "yay~! Ketemu!" Baekhyun menarik salah satu dokumen.

Brak!

Baekhyun menatap sebuah buku yang terajatuh, buku bersampul hitam dengan garis silver di pinggirannya "buku siapa?" di ambilnya buku tersebut, di bukannya lembar pertama

"**This book is property of Lu Han**" sebuah tulisan bercetak tebal tertulis dengan indah di halaman pertama.

Tatapan Baekhyun melembut, "Luhan" ucap Baekhyun lirih, Baekhyun kembali membuka kembali lembaran buku itu.

**July 21, 2013**

**Hari ini aku melihat sesosok namja manis yang sedang menggambar di salah satu bangku taman, namja itu sangat manis, aku berharap bisa bertemunya dengannya lagi besok.**

**July 25. 2013**

**Aku berkenalan dengan namja itu! Namanya Byun Baekhyun, suaranya sangat merdu, dan ternyata dia hanya lebih muda 2 tahun dariku.**

**July 30, 2013.**

**Aku menyatakan cinta padanya, awalnya dia tak percaya karena kita baru berkenalan beberapa hari, tapi aku takkan menyerah aku akan terus berjuang hingga mendapatkan hatinya!**

**August 10, 2013.**

**Baekhyun menerima pernyataan cintaku, aku harap jika dia adalah penantian terakhirku 'saranghae Baekhyun'**

**August 12, 2013**

**Aku menemukan nama panggilan yang imut untuknya "Hyunnie" aku tak memanggilnya Baekki karena semua sahabatnya memanggilnya begitu, dan dia menanggilku 'Han' jarang ada yang memanggil dengan namaku langsung biasanya teman-temanku memanggilku 'Lulu' Xiao Lu' atau 'Lu'.**

**August 30, 2013.**

**Hari ini hari first month anniversary ku dengan Baekhyun aku membuat kejutan makan malam di bawah langit malam yang di penuhi bintang, dan Baekhyun bilang dia sangat menyukainya aku senang jika dia bahagia.**

Baekhyun menutup bukunya, entah sejak kapan airmatanya sudah mengalir menuruni pipinya, dia tak sanggup lagi membaca catatan-catatan selanjutnya dia amat sangat merindukan Luhan.

"_Hyunnie~" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari buku skesta yang dari tadi ia genggam, "ne han? Waeyo?" chup~ Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "kau tahu kau sangat imut jika sedang serius" Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mulai di hiasi rona merah._

Dengan trampil Baekhyun memasang kable-kable kecil ke sebuah panel, sesekali dahinya tampak menyerit, berulang kali Baekhyun melirik sketsa yang berada tepat di sampingnya, Baekhyun tidak boleh salah sedikitpun!

"_ada lagi yang ini kau beli?" luhan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berpikir, "alat lukis, alat lukisku sudah habis" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, Luhan menautkan tangannya dengan Baekhyun, di tariknya Baekhyun dengan lembut menuju toko alat Lukis._

Baekhyun memasangkan beberapa sirkut dengan sangat hati-hati, merapikan kable-kable yang agar teratur dengan sangat hati-hati, Baekhyun tak boleh gagal!

"_harusnya kau meneleponku Hyunnie" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, dia menyesal telah membuat Luhan terluka "aku takapa-apa jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu sudah jadi tugasku menjaga kekasihku bukan" ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun menetesakan airmatanya, Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan._

Baekhyun menatap Layar di depannya sesekali jari-jari lentiknya tampak mengetikan sesuatu pada keyboardnya, baekhyun terus mengulang pekerjaannya, tak boleh ada data yang terlewat!

"_chukkae Hyunnie~!" Luhan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun "gomawo Han, tapi kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau harus ke china sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan yang masih terus memeluknya "aku membatalkannya, aku tak mungkin melewatkan hari dimana kekasihku memenangkan kontes melukis bukan?" Luhan tersenyum lembut sesekali tangannya mengelus rambut baekhyun "tapi-" "hush,sudah jangan di bahas lagi lebih baik kita merayakan kemenanganmu~ kajja"_

Baekhyun berdo'a semoga semua yang di lakukannya selama ini menghasilka hasil yang sesuai dia harapkan.

"Luhan" dan setelahnya sebuah sosok yang terbaring dengan berbagai kabel di tubuhnya membuka matanya.

* * *

Ckiittttt…. Brakkk!

Tubuh Luhah terhempas 5 meter dari jalanan "LUHANN!" Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah tubuh Luhan "m-mianhae Hyunnie—uhukk aku-tak bermak-maksud menyakitimu… ak-aku hanya tak sengaja –bertemu dengannya…" Ucap Luhan dengan susah payah, darah terus mengalir keluar dari tubuh Luhan, Baekhyun menggigit keras bibir bawahnya "ak-aku mencintai….mu….." dan Luhanpun menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya.

"ANDWAEEEEE!"

Baekhyun bersumpah dia akan kembali menghidupkan kembali Luhan-nya!

END


End file.
